Cheryl Wheeler Duncan
|birthplace = USA |roles = Stunt double }} Cheryl Marie Wheeler Duncan is a stuntwoman and martial artist who worked as stunt double for Denise Crosby on the first season episode under stunt coordinator Glenn R. Wilder. Wheeler Duncan was married to fellow stuntman and martial artist Shane Dixon until his death in 1999. During this time she was also known as Cheryl Wheeler Dixon. Born as Cheryl Wheeler in she started to train Yoshukai Karate at the age of 15 at Gerry Blanck's Martial Arts Center and continued with kickboxing, judo, aikido, and grappling. Today, she is holding a second degree black belt in Yoshukai Karate and is a three time WKA World Kickboxing Champion. Wheeler Duncan mentions her hardest kickboxing match being the one against actress Lucia Rijker in Holland in 1987. In 1996 she was inducted into the Black Belt Magazine's Hall of Fame as Woman of the Year and also appeared on and in several Black Belt magazines. Wheeler Duncan is a member of the Screen Actor's Guild since 1985 and has started to work as stuntwoman in 1987. Among the many Hollywood actresses she doubled are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Today, she is married to Dr. Lindsey Duncan with whom she owns Genesis Today, Inc., a nutritional supplement company in Austin, Texas. She also works as a stuntnastics teacher at the Stunt Ranch. Television work Wheeler Duncan performed stunts on television series such as Matlock, The Fall Guy, Knight Rider, Hunter, T.J. Hooker (starring William Shatner), Hard Time on Planet Earth, Father Dowling, and Scarecrow and Mrs. King. She served as stunt double for on Civil Wars and for and on Baywatch. In the 1990s she doubled in Chicago Hope, in The Pretender, and performed stunts in episodes of Mann & Machine, Veronica's Closet (starring Kirstie Alley), and Dark Skies. Further television work includes 18 Wheels of Justice, as double for in Nash Bridges, for in Dharma & Greg (2002, with Mitchell Ryan and Chris Durand), for Christa Miller in The Drew Carey Show, for in J.J. Abrams' Alias, and for in Birds of Prey (2002, with Dina Meyer and Stephen McHattie). More recently, Wheeler Duncan performed stunts in GCB (2012) and The Lying Game (2013) and worked as stunt double for Elizabeth Mitchell on the television series Revolution (2012-2014, starring Billy Burke and with Stephen Collins). Film work Wheeler Duncan has started her stunt career in the late 1980s and among her first films are the action comedy Fatal Beauty (1987, with Whoopi Goldberg) in which she doubled Jennifer Warren and worked with Goldberg's stunt double Kim Washington, as double for Janet Jones in the comedy sequel Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach (1988, with David Graf, Matt McCoy, and Rene Auberjonois), the crime comedy Sunset (1988), the science fiction film They Live (1988), as stunt double for on the comedy Christmas Vacation (1989), and for on the crime thriller Johnny Handsome (1989). In 1989 Wheeler Duncan got hurt on set while filming a glass dive stunt for actress . She shattered her face, jaw, and her right wrist to the point where she lost almost 40% of her wrist cartlidge. The following years she had several surgeries and her face was rebuilt. But Wheeler Duncan had to end her professional kickboxing career. Not long after her accident, Wheeler Duncan returned to the stunt business and started to work as personal stunt double for actress on the action film Lethal Weapon 2 (1989). Further projects in which she doubled Russo include the two sequels Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) and Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), the thriller Ransom (1996), the crime drama The Thomas Crown Affair (1999), the fantasy film The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000), and the action comedy Showtime (2002). Other projects include stunt doubling on the action thriller Run (1991), on the crime drama Billy Bathgate (1991), on the action comedy V.I. Warshawski (1991), on the comedy Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992), on the comedy Man Trouble (1992), the action film Sweet Justice (1992, with Marjean Holden and Patricia Tallman), as double for on the thriller Sliver (1993), for on the science fiction film Demolition Man (1993), and for on the thriller Point of No Return (1993). Wheeler Duncan worked again as stunt double for Kathleen Turner, on the action comedy Undercover Blues in 1993 and on the comedy Serial Mom in 1994. She also performed stunts in the fantasy film The Mask (1994), as double for on the fantasy thriller The Relic (1997), as double for on the superhero sequel Batman & Robin (1997), and again for Bridget Fonda on the thriller Break Up (1998). In 2000 she doubled actresses and on the action comedy Charlie's Angels for which she received a Taurus World Stunt Award for Best Stunt Sequence. She doubled on the science fiction horror film John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars (2001), on the drama Gladiator (2000), performed stunts in Spider-Man (2002) and Ocean's Eleven (2001), and doubled Connie Nielsen again on the crime drama Basic (2003). More recently she worked as stunt double for Willa Ford on the horror film remake Friday the 13th (2009), doubled Josie Davis on the thriller The Ascent (2010), worked as stunt driver on the mystery thriller Doonby (2011), doubled 's fights in Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World (2011), in the comic adaptation Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth), performed stunts in the mystery thriller Doonby (2013, with Richard Hancock), and doubled Charlize Theron in the mystery thriller Dark Places (2015). She also worked as producer on the family action movie The Martial Arts Kid in 2014, which features T.J. Storm, Jeff Rector, and stunts by Antal Kalik. External links * – official site * * * Category:Stunt performers Category:TNG performers Category:Performers